Comfort in the Darkness
by d00neygurl
Summary: DMxHG : Hermione and Draco are the Head boy and girl, they have to share a room and discomfort is obvious. Will sparks fly and friends betray? Will love blossom in the end? It's for you to find out! Ratings will go up later on. R&R plz!
1. Good Looking

**Comfort in the Darkness**

_by d00neygurl_

**Chapter 1** – _**Good Looking**_

**A/N** Thanks for reading my story, I hope it's what you were looking for. Sad to say that I don't own anything about this story it all belongs J.K.Rowling (

**_R&R_**

* * *

The sun shone brightly down upon the windows of the Hogwarts Express. The engine roared and the whistle was blowing. It was the last call to board the train. Students gave their parents a last goodbye and loaded their luggage. It was another fine year beginning at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Amongst the crowd of scurrying students, there was one that stood out like a newly opened red rose amongst the green of the buds. That student was Hermione Granger. She was no longer the same 'ol plain bookworm that only cared about schoolwork and grades. She was a newly formed person with an extreme make-over.

All thanks must be given to her cousin Maggie of Ireland. Because Ireland was where Hermione had stayed for summer break. With the ever-beating sun, Hermione had formed a dark lucius tan all over her body (except for a few tan lines around where her bikini was.) 'Mione also learned how to straighten her hair with a flat iron, and added a few highlights. And since her Aunt and Uncle raised horses, the exercise really paid off. All in all 'Mione looked like a new person. And that was just what she had been hoping for.

Since the end of last semester, Hermione had been dwelling on the fact that she didn't have a boyfriend. Matters didn't get any better when Harry and Ron were off with their Ravenclaw girlfriends Cho and Laura. Hermione would just bury herself deep into schoolwork and daydream of what it must be like to be in love.

By receiving the honor of Head Girl, Hermione knew that the likes of love were but a far-off dream. For how could anyone love, let alone like someone who would be bossing them around and deducting points from their house if they did anything out-of-order? Still, Hermione was happy about receiving the position of Head Girl, because it was something she had been working towards since she stepped into Hogwarts.

* * *

"Harry!Ron! Over Here!" Hermione shouted against the whistling of the train 

"'Mione! Woah, what happened to you? You look so different!" Ron shouted back while running towards her with his luggage trailing behind him.

"Hey 'Mione!" Harry waved while making his way through a group of first years.

"You like?" Hermione twirled around like a fashion model on a runway "I spent the summer with my cousin Maggie in Ireland. She gave me few pointers. Hehe."

"I'll say! I think they were more than just a few pointers!" Ron said flabbergasted

"Oh stop it! Now get serious you two! I have to go to a Head Boy and Girl meeting in a few minutes. Please tell everyone that I'll see them in the Great Hall." Hermione hugged her two best friends and made her way through the train to the very back, where the meeting was being held.

Silently opening the door as to not cause ruckus, she made her way inside. The room was very unlike that of the any other compartments. It was a bit small but there was enough room for six people at the most. There was a well furnished table in the middle of the two seats. Making it the most obvious of things when first entering the room. But the most surprising of all was the person sitting on the far right side next to the window.

"Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed perplexed

"What Granger? Didn't expect to see me here now did you?" Malfoy smirked while turning to face Hermy

"I should have, seeing as your father probably bought your way to this position. Just as he bought your way to the quidditch team." Hermione remarked bitterly

"You better hold your tongue Mudblood. Your words can get you in trouble." Malfoy stated cooly as if it hadn't even fazed him

Shaking with the furious rage inside her, Hermy tried to calm down by counting backwards from 10. Just as she had read in one of the stress management books that she had bought earlier in the week.

'_I can't believe this! This is just my luck! Being stuck next to Malfoy all year! My last year at Hogwarts no less! Well, it can't be all bad, he definitely changed in appearance! _

_What am I saying!_

_Look at that though! It looks as if he has been working out... maybe he even has a six-pack...and he has a tan too..not as dark as mine though..was he in Ireland? I doubt it...hmmm_

"Ahem" coughed Prof. Dumbledore as he entered the compartment. "I see that you have met by now."

"Uh..yes, we have." She said while shaking her self from her thoughts.

She seated herself as far away that was possible on the seat next to Malfoy. Quickly following Dumbledore was Professor Snape and McGonagall. All of which who seated themself directly in front of the two head students of Hogwarts.

"Now to begin this meeting I must inform you of your new sleeping arrangements." Dumbledore informed them "Since there is an obvious problem between the houses, it was thought best that the both of you will share living quarters and have a common room of your own. However, you can still visit your houses whenever you like, but make sure that you are in your rooms before curfew."

Stunned, Hermione could do nothing more than stare, eyes goggling, and jaw dropped at her professors.

_This can't be real! I have to share a bedroom with Malfoy? Isn't that against policy having a boy and girl in the same room! What about when I change?_

"Your new quarters will be located on the sunrise towers. There will be a gargoyle sitting next to a painting of Queen Charlotte the II. Stand right in front of it and give him the riddle:

_'Waters is water_

_and air is air_

_but what does it mean_

_when I don't give a care?'_

"This will be fun, now won't it _Granger_?" mocked Malfoy as he nodded to the professors as they left.

"Only in your dreams."

"I have something to look forward to while your sleeping tonight then."

"Ug! What is that suppose to mean! Malfoy you're such a pig!" Hermione yelled as she sent fistflying towardshis face

Malfoy caught it with ease and lowered it.

"You're a fiesty one, aren't you? We'll see about that."

"What do you mean? Give me my wrist back! You're hurting me!" 'Mione cried

"No, I think I'll hang onto it for a while to make sure you won't hit me again."

"Prat! ...Fine! Let's call a truce, then. Seeing as we are Head boy and girl, we have to set a good example for the younger students."

"I'm listening." Malfoy quirked his eyebrows in slight amusement

"Well, we can't be calling each other such names."

"Such name as what? You don't like my little nickname for you, Mudblood?" draco faked hurt

"As a matter of fact, I don't." Hermione said while giving Malfoy a steady glare.

"We will call each other by our 1st names and we should at least be civil towards one another." 'Mione commanded

"Hmm, you ask a lot of me.. I'm awfully fond of that nickname, it suites you so well. But seeing the position that we are in : I agree, _Hermione_."

"Ok, _Draco_, then it's settled. Now, I'm going to go patrol the hallways. Would you care to join me?" Hermione said as civil as possible.

"I would love to, '_Mione_." Draco mocked her with the nickname her friends have given her.

_'What's next?_'Hermione sighed as she walked out of the compartment, ready to patrol.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Heh heh heh I hope you liked it so far! I know it was sorta short, but I'm still working on it )

What will happen next? Kisses, romance, love? Duh!

I'd love to hear your thoughts!

**_R&R Please!_**


	2. Death in the Family

**Comfort in the Darkness**

_by d00neygurl_

**Chapter 2**-_ **Death in the Family**_

**A/N** Thanks for reading my story, I hope it's what you were looking for. Sad to say that I don't own anything about this story it all belongs J. K. Rowling.

_**R&R**_

* * *

'_Ok, things definitely haven't been going the way I've wanted them to. To start off, I'm sharing head duties with _Malfoy_, I have to share a bloody table with him in the Great Hall, **AND** I have to share a **BEDROOM** with him! I mean, it's bloody ridiculous that it's even possible! What about REGULATIONS!_" Hermione vented to herself as she stabbed her mashed potatoes with a fork. 

This was the beginning of her 7th and final year at Hogwarts, and things haven't been very chipper. No, not all things have gone badly, there were at least 10 new members to the Gryffindor family, and Remus Lupin had been given the DADA job back. There was an explosion of applause when that was announced, even from the Slytherin table, and that was a rare thing.

"Calm down, _Hermione_, the potatoes are already mashed. Or is it that you're mad you have to sit with me, and not with the rest of the golden trio?" Draco said, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts.

Realizing that she was drawing the attention of the professor she sat by, she silently laid her fork down. She muttered a quiet 'sorry' and pulled back from the table. '_This day was not going well indeed_.'

"Shut up, Draco." Hermione hissed

She stole herself away from the table and made her way towards the door. There was just too much to deal with at the moment and she had to get away.

There was a slight breeze coming from the door leading outside, it was much too chilly to sit on the front steps. Instead she sat herself down upon the first step leading towards the great stair cases. She waited until it was time to show the Prefects to their dorms.

Unknowing to Hermione, she had not exited the Great Hall unnoticed. There was a pair of steely gray eyes watching her as she left. '_What's gotten into her? Was it something I said?_' Draco thought as he looked at the bushel of honey brown hair leave the room. There was a pang of sadness as he thought of accidently hurting her. He had kept his feelings for 'Mione secret for so long. But he was free from the fear of being beaten by his father because of it and he was free to do whatever he liked. Ever since the cancerous death of his father Lucius, it felt like a ton had been lifted off of his slender shoulders. He would not have to be a death eater, as his Lucius had wanted, he could even join the Order that Dumbledore has.. if he wanted to.

He really didn't care if Hermione had muggle parents, but to make sure that his father would not find out his feelings for her, he would call 'Mione that horrible name; _mudblood,_ Every time that he had said it, there was one thought that went through his mind; _It's to protect the both of us._ For who knew what the death eaters would have done to her and her parents. It was too unbearable to think of.

He was happy though, he had his mother at the manor. His mother was a kind, gentle soul who had only married Lucius because of her parents. He was also happy because of Hermione. She had grown in all of the right spots. But that was not exactly why. He was happy because he will now be able to spend time with her, and chat, and who knows what.

Draco gave silent chuckle as he listened to Dumbledore instruct all of the Prefects to guide the 1st years. '_This year will be interesting._'

* * *

The first years were shown to their houses and the prefects were settling into their new quarters. Now all that was left do was to see where Hermione and Draco would be staying. A burst of butterflies had flown into her stomach as she thought about the prospect. She had never shared a room with a boy before, It was all very new to her. Even if it was a Malfoy she would be with, she would definitely have something to talk about with Ginny. 

Hermione gave a sideways look at Draco as they walked down the hall together.

'_Draco looks so cute when he's serious. I wonder what he's thinking about_.**._ughh what am I saying? He's a Malfoy!_**_'_

"See something you like, Granger?" Draco said as he stopped at the picture of Queen Charlotte the II.

"No, I was just looking at the suites of armor that we passed" 'Mione lied, blushing slightly "Plus, aren't we going on a first name basis?"

"I'm sure you were.." Draco smirked "Though, I never took _you_ as liar Hermione. You never seemed the type."

"I wasn't lying. I was jus-just trying to re-remember the way to get here." 'Mione stammered looking away from Draco

But the beautiful gray eyes did not miss a thing, he laid his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. God were those eyes enchanting, like she was looking into two pale gray moons. They looked stern, strong, and is there a hint of ...lust?

Draco leaned in closer, nose almost touching nose. His sent was intoxicating, it was minty with a tinge of musk to it. Hermione just stood there, about to collapse from the serge of butterflies in her.

Draco just looked into 'Mione's Hershey brown eyes, not knowing what he was searching for exactly. But quickly recovered himself as he noticed her somewhat sinking from his touch.

"One thing I can't stand, 'Mione, is when people lie to me. I'll let you go this time, however." and with a slight smile he let go of her chin and turned towards the portrait. He muttered the riddle:

'_Water is water,_

_And Air is air,_

_But what does it mean,_

_When I don't give a care?_'

And entered the common room, leaving a speechless Hermione behind to gather her wits. After about a minute of contemplation, she decided to follow Draco inside to their common room.

The common room was absolutely gorgeous! The Slytherin colors of green & silver, combined with the Gryffindor colors of Red and gold. There was a lit fireplace in the middle of the room. It's mantle had a intricate carving of a snake wrapped around a lion. The room had one couch that looked more like a love seat and two plush chairs on either side. All of which face the eye catching fireplace. There was a book shelf and a desk on either side of the room witha box chocolate frogs sitting on each. And there was one lone door on the right side of common room.

Hermione walked closer to the door as to get a better view of what was carved in the middle.

In a mixture of green and silver spelled the name: **Draco Malfoy**

And underneath there was a mixture of red and gold that spelled: **Hermione Granger**

"Well, are we going to stand here, or are we going inside?" Draco whispered into Hermoine's ear. Startling her intoa half jump.

"Mpfh!...Uh, I guess." Hermione said lost for words _'He's acting so oddly! Almost like he's flirting with me. But that's not possible..is it?_'

Reaching around Hermione, Draco turned the wooden nob to open the door. He pushed on the door lightly, revealing their bed chamber.

The room was a little bigger than their common room, which was surprising enough. The ceiling was rather catherdral like and reached far above, revealingstars and a moon, lit magically above them. There were two canopy beds with night stands on either side. And on their beds laid their luggage, along with a note.Two looming armoirs stood against the walls opposite the beds. Inbetween the two armoirs, was a balcony that led outside, revealing a moon-reflecting lake. And on the far side of the room rested a large wooden door, leading to the bathroom.

Hermione half ran to her bed where Crookshanks was meowing loudly.

"Oh Shanksy! You must be starving!" Hermione cried as she opened the cage door. She took out her wand and conjured up some cream and cat food.

Hermione looked about her and noticed the note beside her luggage.

"It only tells us about our duties and congrats for getting the job." Draco said, looking up from his own note "We also have a meeting tomorrow at lunch. It says that we have to think of new ideas for the upcoming year."

"Oh?" Hermione said as she opened her own. She sat on her bed and gave th note a quick glance through. "It also says that we have to tell all prefects about the meeting."

"That should be fun." Draco muttered as he laid on his bed, eyesclosing wearily. It had been at least aweek since he had fully rested.Seeing as the death of his father occured not long before school had started. It wasn't remorse that had kept him awake all those nights. No, it was all those bloody screeching owls that woke the whole manor up. Just to give a note from their master, saying how sorry they were for the Lucius's death. I'm not sorry, that's for sure.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I'll update right after my Key Club Training session tomorrow, I need sleep if I'm giving speeches. Wouldn't want to look like the walking dead, now would I? Haha tell me what ya think and if there are any errors. Ilove corrections 

Express yourself by _**Reviewing**_

;) **_R&R_**


End file.
